The Story of Sam
by Davisgirlsfan21
Summary: This includes the relationship of Sam and Alexis as if Alexis had kept sam. Jason and Sam are together and Jason is not in the mob. This will mainly focus on the Cassadine Family and how Jason will support Sam. Samlexis, Mac/Alexis, Jasam. NO SONNy/Alexis
1. Chapter 1

Ding! Ding! Ding! The church bells began ringing as the townspeople began to file in. Today was a special day, for it was not a Sunday but a Saturday. The groom made his entrance a few minutes before four o'clock. With his younger brother, James Morgan, at front of the room standing in his place as the best man. The men had stuck together through thick and thin and were always ready to stand up for the other no matter what the circumstances. Even when they both decided to join the PCPD, neither one had a problem, in fact both were grateful seeing as they are now detectives, and partners. So as Jason Morgan approached the altar he was so excited and nervous in a good way. He would be marrying the love of his life today and there was nothing in the world that would stop them. Jason took his place at the altar and was checking somethings over with James when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was his fiancé's Matron of Honor, her sister Kristina Davis, she was so pretty and Jason could only imagine how beautiful his wife to be. Behind Kristina was Molly Davis who was also a sister. And then the music began to play and the audience all stood up. Jason looked up to see his beautiful bride preparing to walk down the isle in her mothers arms for the last time. Samantha "Sam" Davis was the most beautiful women Jason had ever seen and now they would be forever joined together. Sam and Jason had never in their wildest dreams thought they would end up together. In high school, they both thought the other selfish and uptight but true love prevailed. The church service was beautiful. Sam's family were all there. Her mother, Alexis Davis was having a nervous breakdown because she was giving away her oldest daughter today.

Alexis and Sam had a special mother-daughter bond, one that takes time to create. Alexis, or Natasha as she was known then, had become pregnant with Sam at age sixteen and was forced to put her daughter up for adoption. However, Natasha was able to outsmart her highly regarded family, the Cassidines. Natasha had death certificates made for herself and her baby, stating that they had died during childbirth. She was even able to payoff a nurse to give her a drug to slow down her heart enough to make it look as though she was dead. Natasha had her name legally changed to Alexis Davis in order to hide herself from the Cassadine name even more. After news was delivered to Alexis' family of her "death," Alexis took all the money from everyone of her trust funds, bank accounts and piggy banks she had. By the time that everything was added together Alexis had more than 23 billion dollars, more than enough to get herself through the rest of her education and to tend to Samantha's needs. Alexis decided to settle in Port Charles, New York, where her cousin Stefan Cassidine lived with his "son," Nikolas. Alexis had immediately let Stefan know that she was indeed alive, and he promised to ensure her safety from his mother and brother. Stefan purchased a small apartment that would house both Alexis and Sam that was but one block from the boat to Cassidine Island. He also hired a Private tutor for Alexis, so that she was able to finish her education at home with Samantha. So at age 17, Alexis was a full time mother watching over her daughter and balancing her school studies. As the years passed Alexis began to meet other people in Port Charles and began to fall in love with the amazing police commissioner, Mac Scorpio. Mac had come into Alexis' Life at just the right time and just months after they had meet they were married and Mac legally adopted Sam while Alexis had adopted Mac's 3 daughters, Robin(who was actually his niece who's mother and father died and Mac adopted her,), Maxie, and Georgie. This happy Family stuck together through thick and thin. But Alexis and Sam always had a connection that no other member of the family could share.

Alexis leaned over and kissed Sam on the top of the head and told her that she loved her. And the music informed them that it was time to start the procession. Alexis took Sam's arm and walked her down the isle. She bestowed another kiss on Sam's head and handed her to Jason. Sam's eyes lit up as she looked into the eyes of the man she was meant to be with for the rest of her life. This was Sam's home, surrounded by the people who love her. Sam loved her family and would die to protect them. She never expected that the day of her wedding would be the day that she would have to save her family by possibly sacrificing herself


	2. Chapter 2

As the I do's were being said the doors at the back of the chapel flew open and a group of men walked in. They were all standing together and the one Sam assumed was the leader stepped forward. Sam turned her attention from the man to her mother who was freaking out at the sight of this man. Jason in the mean time had pulled out his gun and had the man in his range. It was like everyone had frozen. Sam's cousin Nikolas immediately jumped into action and stood in front his family. Alexis still looked mortified and so Sam tried to comfort her to no avail. Sam looked to her cousin Nikolas for his clarification on who the man was. Nikolas did not respond. Before Sam had the time to ask her mother who he was the man began to speak to his group in Greek. This sealed the deal for Sam and she classified it as being some long lost Cassidine ancestor or something. Alexis could not hold herself together, which made Molly and Kristina freak out because their mother had never been like that before, she was always strong like Sam. Jason stood at the alter with his pistol pointed straight at the man who had interrupted his wedding day, ready to shoot if needed. Sam took Alexis back to the pew and sat down with her. Sam knew that there was something utterly wrong with this situation because the man looked so familiar. The man had walked over to Nikolas and said,

"Hello son. How have you been?" Sam shivered at the sound of the mans voice. She knew who this was and it was this small fact that bothered her. Her mother had told her about the older of her brothers and how he had be such a son of a bitch.

"Do not call me your son. You mean NOTHING to me. Stefan was more of a Father to me than you ever were." Stavros looked at Nikolas and Sam could see his eyes get big as Nikolas addressed Stefan as his true Father. Those eyes they reminded herself so much of herself. Sam brushed it off as another "wonderful" Cassidine trait. She dropped the matter of the eyes and turned her attention back to her mother. Her sisters were trying their best to comfort her.

"Mom are you okay? You look like you have seen some kind of ghost. And who the hell is this guy and why the hell did he barge into my wedding with a bunch of guns?" Sam said obviously frustrated.

"I am so sorry Sam, My biological father can be a real son of a bitch at times. Everyone, on behalf of Sam I am going to have to ask all of you to leave now. We will reschedule the reception and let you know the exact date. Thank you all for being here for my cousins wedding." Nikolas said as he began to escort people through the double doors. When the Sanctuary was cleared of all the guest Sam looked to Nikolas and asked,

"Nikolas, if this man is your father than this is the man who was so awful to my mother for all those years that she had to stay in that damn mansion in Greece. He is the one who helped convince her own father to turn against her and force her into giving up her child, Me. He is the one who was going to steal me from my mother and forced my mother to choose between her Family and her daughter. I am just so grateful that my mother had the strength to leave her awful family and in exchange keep me." Sam said getting very emotional. Alexis broke out of her quiet state once she heard Sam screaming at Stavros. She knew first hand how awful Stavros could be and she was worried that he would do something to her daughter. Alexis stood up and put her arm around Sam's shoulder showing that she was completely supporting Sam's outburst. Sam continued, "My Mother spent years protecting me from the likes of him, always putting herself in harms way for my safety. I hope to God he rots in HELL for what he did to me and my mother," Sam turned from Stavros and right into Alexis' awaiting arms. After hugging Alexis, Sam turned to her husband and said "Jason give me your gun."

"No Sam. You are angry and upset and not thinking straight. For one thing there are more than just Stavros and why would you want to get arrested on our wedding day?" Jason said trying to reason with Sam.

"Jason this man stole the life my mother and I could have had and you expect me to let him live?" Sam looked at Jason with pleading eyes as Alexis watched Stavros, trying to read what his intentions were. Sam did not deserve this on her wedding day.

"Sam, Honey, you need to calm down. Stavros is just here to push all of our buttons. Trust me on this. It would do him great pleasure to see you or I kill him and then be arrested. And the worst part is that no matter how hard you try he will never die. He always comes back to haunt you." Alexis said trying to keep her daughter from making the same mistake she had. Alexis had been watching Stavros and had noticed him moving closer and closer to Sam and Alexis being the overprotective mother she is put her body between her eldest daughter and her evil, manipulative brother.

Stavros watched this exchange and noticed what a protective mother Alexis really was and he was actually impressed but he would never let her know that. "Well Little Mouse, how have you been since I last saw you? I mean what is this you now have three bastard children instead of just the one. Wow, my mother would be quite impressed. You have been very busy. And this one," Stavros motioned to Sam and took another step forward making Alexis take a greater stance around Sam. She would not let anything happen to Sam, never, she would rather die first. "This one is most definitely a Cassidine, isn't she Alexis?"

"None of my children are Cassidines, they are Davis'. We will never accept the fact that we are apart of such a dysfunctional family. One that would go the extra mile to ensure that Natasha would never get her daughter back or to make sure that her mother had her throat sliced by my evil step mother. We will never be Cassidine."

"Ah, But Alexis, you never officially gave up your birth rights. You are still a Cassadine Princess as are your daughters. You will never be able to fully give up that birth right. Besides your eldest daughter is more of a Cassadine than even she knows. Is she Not?" Stavros said to Alexis with a mischievous grin on his face. Sam noticed the change in her mothers demeanor and could not help but wonder what that meant. How was she supposed to be more of a Cassadine than even she knew?


	3. Authors note

What are your thoughts on this? Should I continue? PLease R&R


End file.
